I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance
by MissPennyLockhart
Summary: What happen's when Harry's jealousy gets the better of him concerning Hermione's new boyfriend.


**A/N: Hey, this story is based on Black Kids song I'm Not Going To Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You. I've recently taken up writing again so any reviews and opinions on my writing are greatly appreciated. Thanks :)  
_Miss Penny LockHart._**

* * *

The ballroom was exquisite; the mahogany walls with their tasteful gold adornments radiated a joyful warm atmosphere which of course, Harry's parties were renowned for. The hundreds of guests littering the room were some of the wizarding communities most influential and popular individuals. One would see this party to be a huge success. Harry however, did not. He couldn't enjoy himself when _he_ was here.

_**You are the girl that I've been dreaming of ...**_

_He_ being his best friend Hermione Granger's new boyfriend William. Now William wasn't a disagreeable man, he was good looking, cultured and friendly. Although one would think as a best friend Harry would be pleased that Hermione had found a man so ideally suited to her that William was, the matter of the fact was that he hated William. Not even on a slight level either, no Harry detested the man's presence and found himself wishing he would just for lack of better words do one.

As Harry looked over at the couple the only flaw that William seemed to have was his obvious inability to dance. The _perfect_ man clearly had two left feet, this fact caused Harry to snigger under his breath.

"You alright mate? You look like you're planning world domination. You better not be mind, can't have another You-Know-Who on our hands can we!" Harry turned around and saw that his other best friend Ron Weasley was standing beside him holding two champagne flutes. Harry shook his head as he accepted one of them.

"Yeah I'm fine mate; I was in my own little world sorry." He forced a grin to his best friend who just gave him a suspicious look.

"What do you think of Hermione's new bit stuff?"

"Why? Are you going to become his best mate now?"

"I was just asking, bloody hell Harry what's wrong with you tonight?" Harry ran a hand over his face and turned to the tetchy looking man.

"Sorry Ron, I just don't like him very much is all. He's just ... he's perfect and I know she deserves perfect but there's something about him that I don't like."

"Harry is that really it? Because don't think I haven't noticed you looking at her. I know I have 'the emotional range of a teaspoon'" Ron said making quotation marks with his fingers "But I notice when something changes. You like her don't you?" Now this statement, especially coming from Ron made Harry drop his champagne glass right onto his marble floor causing people to turn around and look at them, including Hermione who seemed to be laughing at him.

Harry scowled and stormed off out onto the balcony of the ballroom with Ron hot on his tail. He hit himself on the forehead and groaned at his stupidity. He was making an arse of himself.

"Harry I take that as a yes, you like Hermione. You know you could have told me! I know we have a history but mate, I'm with Luna now. I love Hermione like a sister but we would never work out as a couple, we're both too stubborn." These words made Harry feel incredibly guilty, he knew he should have told his best mate his feelings, but it was just too hard to admit that he'd fallen for the know it all bookworm that had been their best friend for the past decade or so. It didn't help that she'd managed to snag herself a boyfriend that appeared to be perfect for her.

_**One, I'm biting my tongue...**_

"Sorry mate didn't want to burden you with my problems." Harry managed to choke out as he patted Ron on the shoulder and headed back inside, back to where Hermione and that arse were. As he entered the room he saw William slide his hand onto Hermione's backside causing her to blush and hit his arm as he pulled her closer to him. Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself from snarling at him. The blonde idiot had no need to feel her up in public; it made Harry's boil thinking about him touching her in any way.

_**Two, he's kissin' on you...**_

Harry had to avert his eyes as he saw William pull Hermione into what looked to be a hungry kiss. He grabbed a glass of champagne from a nearby table and drained the contents causing Ron to shake slightly with nervous laughter. Harry was positively livid, who did this man think he was to come to Harry's home and parade the fact that Hermione was his right in front of Harry's nose. Harry smirked; at least the man couldn't dance.

_**Three, oh why can't you see? **_

Harry looked at her; she had a fake smile plastered to her pretty face as William once again stepped on her toes. Grinning at Ron he left his friends side and strolled over to where Hermione was now clearly grimacing. He tapped William on the shoulder, the blonde turned around to give Harry a calculating look.

"Mind if I cut in?" He asked suavely.

"Well actually I d-"

"No he doesn't Harry I'd love to dance with you." Hermione interrupted grinning at him. William gave a huffy noise.

"Quite. Well, I suppose I'll join your friend Ronald for a drink then Hermione. Don't get too close Potter; I have my eye on you." He remarked as he strode off leaving a befuddled Hermione and a livid Harry. Shaking his head Harry swept Hermione into his arms and began to guide her around the dance floor with the grace that her suitor did not possess.

"Harry thank you so much for saving me. William cannot dance to save his life; I think perhaps you could give him lessons?" Hermione queried looking up at him from under her eyelashes. Harry grunted and clenched his teeth.

"Honestly Harry you're a wonderful dancer, I think you'd be able to teach William how to dance."

_**The second I do, I know we're gonna be through, I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you...**_

"Ah but Hermione my dear, If I taught William to dance when would I ever get to rescue you. He'd have you all to himself then and I don't really think I like the sound of that. He seems a bit lecherous for my liking." Hermione gaped at him, eyes wide. Harry winced fully expecting her to slap him.

"Harry Potter I cannot believe you have just called my _boyfriend_ lecherous! He's allowed to touch me you know, I'm not a child. I chose to be his girlfriend."

"That may well be the case Hermione but I'm not teaching him how to dance with you and that's final."

"Harry Potter you're the biggest prat I've ever met. Why are you being so stubborn? Are you trying to drive a wedge between us is that it?" She asked him almost hysterically. Harry ran a hand through his already messy hair as he darted his eyes around seeing they had a curious audience.

"For Merlin's sake Hermione, I thought you were the smartest witch of your time? For a smart person you can really be thick sometimes!" Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock at being called thick.

"Y-you just called me thick? Pray tell Harry what is it that I'm so thick about, I'm rather curious to know what you're hiding from me." She taunted as her eyes glinted dangerously.

"Fine! If you must know, Hermione Granger I'm in fucking love with you." He snarled as she stood there, her mouth gaping like a fish.

"There, happy? I've just embarrassed myself in front of hundreds of people. I don't know why I bo-"

_**One, you're biting my tongue...**_

Harry was cut off as Hermione pulled his face roughly to hers and smashed their lips together into a brutal kiss. So brutal in fact that she managed to bite his tongue. This however did not deter Harry; if anything it fuelled his desire for her even more and he had to restrain himself from dragging her outside to have his way with her.

_**Two, I'm kissing on you...**_

They pulled away slightly to catch their breath before Harry hooked his thumb under her chin and pulled her into a tender kiss. He sighed into her and pulled away slightly as they heard sarcastic clapping.

"Well done Potter, practically force her to kiss you. I do congratulate you; now back away from my girlfriend so she can see a real man."

_**Three, is he better than me?**_

Harry looked at Hermione inquisitively, she was biting her lip nervously as her eyes darted between the two men fighting for her affections.

"Come on Hermione pick the better man and come back to me." William smirked as he took a step closer to her. Hermione sighed and walked towards William, whispering something in his ear. Harry, too embarrassed and hurt to stay around and watch Williams face strode off towards his private study.

"Harry wait." Hermione's soft pleading voice made Harry stop in his tracks. He turned around to see tears rolling down her porcelain face.

"I thought you went back to William?" Harry asked clearly confused. Hermione laughed and stepped closer to him clasping his hands with hers, stroking her thumb over the palm of his hand.

"No silly, I was just explaining to him that I couldn't be with a man that couldn't dance and I had to be with the man I love, who incidentally it turns out is a wonderful dancer." She smiled up at him demurely.

Harry grinned, the woman he was in love with loved him back. All was right in the world. As he bent down to kiss her, Harry swore his heart could have melted with happiness.

_**The word's on the streets and it's on the news: I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you...**_

_**The End.**_


End file.
